


don't call me and say, "i'm alone tonight, would you come be by my side?"

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Confused!Louis, Cute, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Height Differences, Insomnia, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, OH ITS A SONGFIC, One Night Stand, Phone Calls, Requited Love, Sad!Louis, Shy, Shyness, Songfic, a lil bit of - Freeform, but oh well, confused!Harry, i feel like it doesnt make sense, in the beginning tho, just a dumb thing i wrote, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, not much to it, not smutty, other boys mentioned once, shirtless boys, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis realizes he's fallen in love with green eyes and curly hair. </p><p>loosely based off of the song One Night Stand by Em Harriss (cutest fuckin song ever listen to it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't call me and say, "i'm alone tonight, would you come be by my side?"

**Author's Note:**

> one night stand by em harriss
> 
>  
> 
> // When I said be anything, I didn't mean a cage in my heart //

Louis knows now. He knows he’s in deep shit. 

He’s in love.

With green eyes and curly hair.

“Shit.” He whispers, putting his face in his hands. It’s 2:34 A.M. and he’s in love. 

And the worst part is green eyes and curly hair doesn’t love him back and it makes things even worse. 

Louis’ phone startles him, Marimba on full blast. (green eyes and curly hair absolutely hates it, which is why Louis put it as his ringtone.) 

Speaking of the Devil.

 _Harry Styles_ he reads.

“Harry.” Louis says, sighing. 

“I’m alone tonight.” Harry says. He doesn’t even question that Louis is up at this hour because he always is. 

“Well okay.” Louis replies, he knows where this is going and he can’t.

“Come be by my side.” Curly hair’s deep voice rumbles through Louis’ phone. 

 _No._ He’s going to say no to Harry for the first time. 

“Not up for that tonight I-“ Louis begins to say,

“I don’t wanna have sex. Just your company. Really.” And okay what? 

“What?” Louis’ voice comes out high pitched with surprise, making him cringe. 

He coughs, gathering himself, “What?” 

He hears the other boy chuckling on the other line.

“Is it really that hard to believe? I enjoy your company and I’m lonely, you’re awake, I’m awake. Come be by my side.” 

“Well okay.” He hangs up and puts some sweats and shoes, grabs his keys and he’s on his way.

 

-

“Hi- Oh. You don’t have a shirt on.” The taller boy says, looking down at Louis.

“Neither do you. May I come in?” Louis responds arms crossed over his chest, Harry’s eyes grow wide and moves out of the way, letting the other boy pass him.

He walks into Harry’s kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a water bottle. He knows Harry’s flat like if it was his own. 

“You sounded surprised on the phone.” Harry’s voice is calm, he’s leaning against the kitchen wall.

“Yeah, never invited me unless we’re with the boys or fucking.” Louis says blandly. He sees Harry cringe. 

“I think I’m in love with you?” Harry’s statement comes out as a question. Louis chokes on his water.

“W-what?” Louis asks, his whole body facing Harry now, blue staring against green.

“It was 2 in the morning and I kept thinking of you, I couldn’t go to sleep.” Harry states. 

“That means you think you love me?” Louis scoffs, he’s being the biggest hypocrite. 

“Yeah, and like I don’t know, I have this feeling I can’t really explain, it’s weird.” And this is typical Harry, usually anything important he wants to say comes out sounding dumb. 

“You’re dumb.” Louis replies. 

“You don’t feel the same?” Harry’s voice is filled with edge, like if he doesn’t know what’s coming next. 

“I do.” Louis sighs, placing the water on the counter facing away from Harry. 

“The same exact thing happened to me, couldn’t sleep.” He says, and he feels green eyes burning into him.

“Look at me.” And now Harry’s voice and presence is right behind him. 

He turns around and they’re chests are touching, Harry’s big hands cupping Louis’ cheeks. And all he sees, feels, and tastes is _green eyes and curly hair_. 


End file.
